


Reality

by toesohnoes



Category: True Blood
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, vampire blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the dreams he's been having, Jason has started to find it difficult to tell whether he's awake or asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/8915368463/true-blood-hoyt-jason-jessica).

These dreams, they’re becoming troublesome. It’s bad enough having to wash the sheets more than he did as a teenager; it’s bad enough soiling his underwear on a nightly basis; and it’s bad enough not being able to look Hoyt in the eye without remembering what dream-him looks like when he comes.

The worst part, though, is that it’s getting difficult to tell what’s real and what isn’t.

Right now, Hoyt and Jessica are curled together on the couch, Hoyt’s arm stretched around Jessica’s shoulders. They’re both smiling at him where he’s standing in the doorway - and if this is a dream, then it would be a-okay to get down on his knees and crawl towards them like he wants to. It would be fine to let them pet his hair and he could part Jessica’s legs while Hoyt watches; he could lick and suck until she’s screaming for him, and maybe afterwards Hoyt would push him onto his back and return the favour.

If this is reality, all that is waiting for him tonight is a re-run of Gilmore Girls. It’s a gamble. He takes the empty space on the end of the couch, and waits to see what the night is going to bring.


End file.
